Unerwiederte Liebe oder nicht!
by Legosteinchen
Summary: Was passieren könnte wenn Sev und Luc ein bißchen zuviel Butterbier trinken. Warnungen: AU, CharaDeathSuizid


Hey, dieses ist also meine erste FanFiction auf ist mein erstes Drama und überhaupt eine der ersten Stories die

ich jemals geschrieben habe.

Kurze Warnung: CharaDeath(Suizid), Depri, Poesie

Außer der Story ist nicht meins und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihr.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, doch genug geredet und nun viel spaß mit:

Unerwiderte Liebe oder nicht!

Gestern noch waren wir Freunde,  
Doch dann kam diese eine Nacht.  
Zuviel Butterbier für eine Nacht.  
Wir waren betrunken.  
Wussten nicht mehr was wir tun,  
Doch für mich war es das Schönste,  
Was du je hast für mich getan.  
Ich brauche dich,  
Ich liebe dich,   
Ich verzehre mich nach dir.  
Bitte glaube mir.

Doch du sagtest es war nur ein spiel.  
Kein Begehren,  
Keine Liebe,  
Alles nur mit einem Ziel.  
Mich zu verletzten und zu Boden zu zwingen.  
Mich zu zerstören und erniedrigt zu sehen.  
All das war dein Ziel.  
Deine letzten Worte klingen immer noch in meinen Ohren.  
"Du bist ein Nichts. Ich liebe dich nicht. Verschwinde und Vergiss mich!"  
Dann gingst du fort,  
Ließt mich zurück und nun ist es gekommen wie es kommen musste.

Ich sitze hier...  
Sekunden vergehen...  
Ich sitze hier...  
Minuten vergehen...  
Ich sitze hier...  
Stunden vergehen...

Bewegt habe ich mich nicht,  
denn ich hoffe  
du kommst noch zurück  
Doch sollen wirklich auch noch Tage, Wochen und Monate vergehen?  
Ehe du vielleicht wieder bei mir bist?  
Wirst du das überhaupt jemals wieder?  
Sag dass du es nicht so meintest.  
Bitte!

Ich sitze hier und habe Angst...  
Ich sitze hier und drücke dein Kissen eng an mich...  
Ich sitze hier und Träum von dir...   
Ich sitze hier und verzehr mich nach dir...

Ist es wirklich schon vorbei?  
Es hat doch gerade erst angefangen.  
Oder nicht?  
Mir ist heiß und doch so kalt.  
Ich schwitze und friere zugleich.  
Meine Tränen sind versiegt  
Und dennoch spüre ich noch welche...

Nun weiß ich nicht weiter,  
Ich habe Angst...  
Bitte gib mir endlich wieder Nachricht...  
Das doch nicht alles vorbei ist.  
Ich halt es nicht mehr länger aus.

Die Ungewissheit,  
Was nun ist...  
Liebst du mich wirklich nicht?  
Ist es wirklich schon vorbei?  
Bitte, bitte lass mich nicht allein.  
Bitte komm zurück zu mir.

Ich liebe dich total...  
Doch mein Herz bleibt stehen...  
Denn ich weiß nun du kommst nicht mehr zurück.  
Zuviel Zeit ist schon vergangen.  
Und meine Glieder werden taub...

Keine Gefühle mehr  
Kein Schmerz mehr  
Gar nichts will ich mehr fühlen  
Und darum nun...  
Ein letzter Blick...  
Eine letzte Träne...  
Und dann ein senkrechter Schnitt...  
Nun wird mein Körper langsam taub...  
Faszinierend blicke ich auf mein Gelenk...  
Rot...  
Wie schön..  
So hell und klar...  
Und zum Schluss da spür ich gar nichts mehr...

Zu sehen ist nun nur noch das weiße Laken,  
Das sich färbt mit meinem Blut...  
Zum Schluss entfleucht mir noch ein Keuchen  
Kein Ton kam sonst über meine blassen Lippen.  
Doch dann beim letzten Atemzug.  
Meine Augen schließen sich nun.  
Da hauche ich nur noch deinen Namen.

"Lucius"

Dann wird alles still und auch das Plätschern meines Blutes  
Geht langsam so dahin.  
Kein Leben ist mehr übrig...  
Vorbei...  
Für immer...  
Ungeliebt...  
Nicht wahr!

Als Lucius am nächsten morgen das Zimmer betrat, erschrak er furchtbar. Er sah das ganze Blut und wusste er würde ihm nicht mehr helfen können. Lucius brach weinend vor dem Bett zusammen. Vergessen war das ihn jemand hören oder sehen hätte können. Verzweifelt schüttelte er den toten Körper. "Bitte, bitte. Wach auf. Du darfst nicht tot sein. Ich...es tut mir leid. Bitte, mach die Augen auf,"  
schrie er wie von Sinnen und von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt.  
Doch es half nichts.

Er würde nie wieder die Augen aufschlagen. Nie wieder würde er in dieses tiefe Schwarz sehen dürfen. Auch seine Stimme würde niemals wieder seine Ohren erreichen. Was hatte er getan? Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Seine Liebe zu verleugnen und das nur weil er Angst vor der Öffentlichkeit, vor seinen Eltern und Freunden hatte. Weil seine Angst so groß war auf Ablehnung der Anderen zu treffen hatte er seiner wahren Liebe wehgetan. Narzissa war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Eine arrangierte Ehe von seinen Eltern. Welche der Meinung waren, dass sie dem Stand der Malfoys gerecht werden würde. Ihn hätten sie nie an seiner Seite geduldet. Darum hatte er das alles verhindern wollen. Aber es war geschehen und so hatte er sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst als ihn zu verletzten und zu verleugnen. Seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen. Und nun hatte er seinen Geliebten in den Tod getrieben.

Immer noch weinend klammerte er sich an den toten Körper und flüsterte unaufhörlich "Es tut mir so leid." und den Namen seines Geliebten. Immer und immer wieder, bis er irgendwann vor Erschöpfung nur noch ein leises Wimmern zustande bekam. Da entdeckte er einen Brief der leicht blutverschmiert an der Seite des Toten lag. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus, doch als er sah, das er an ihn adressiert war, zuckte er für den ersten Moment zurück.

Die Neugier siegte jedoch über die Angst und so tastete er sich langsam aber  
sicher in Richtung Brief vor. Er hob ihn an und schon am Umschlag erkannte er dass es sich bei dem Brief nur um den Abschiedsbrief handelnd konnte. Diese sanft geschwungenen Buchstaben, diese sanfte grüne Tinte, so schrieb nur einer. Sein verstorbener Geliebter. Dass dieser Brief an ihn adressiert war machte ihm jedoch ein wenig Angst und mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er den Umschlag. Heraus fielen 2 Blätter Pergament und Lucius begann ihn zu lesen.

"Mein Lucius,"  
wenn du diesen Brief hier liest werde ich schon tot sein.  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht den Mut habe weiter zu leben,  
jetzt nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben und du meine Gefühle,  
jedoch nicht so erwiderst wie ich es mir wünsche.  
Ich liebe dich und es tut weh zu wissen, dass sie einseitig ist.  
Darum mache ich hier und jetzt den endgültigen Schlussstrich,  
denn ich will dir nicht weiter im Wege stehen.

Bitte lebe weiter, aber vergiss mich nicht. Ich bitte dich!  
Und mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es ist nicht deine Schuld,   
dass ich einfach zu feige bin weiter zu machen.  
Es tut mir leid. Werde glücklich und lebe.  
Lebe dein Leben für uns beide. Ich werde in meinen Gedanken  
und mit meiner Liebe immer bei dir sein.

Für immer in Liebe verbunden  
dein dich liebender

Severus

Schluchzend brach Lucius wieder in sich zusammen und drückte den Brief fest an sich. Nach kurzer Zeit versah er den Brief jedoch mit einem Zauber, welcher ihn unzerstörbar machte und faltete ihn sorgsam zusammen. Er richtete sich auf und mit einem letzten Blick auf den blassen Körper, seiner einzigen und wahren Liebe verließ er den Raum und ging zum Schulleiter. Nie wieder würde er diesen Raum betreten und dennoch würden diese drei Tage ihm immer im Gedächtnis bleiben, als die Tage an denen er seinen Geliebten, seine zweite Seele verlor.  
Von diesem Tag an, kurz nach dem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter, veränderte sich Lucius zusehend.

Er weinte nie wieder und zeigte auch keinen Funken Schwäche mehr. Lucius wurde zu einer kalten und unberechenbaren Persönlichkeit. Doch eigentlich konzentrierte sich sein ganzes Sein nun nur noch auf Severus Snape letzten Wunsch. "Werde Glücklich," auch wenn er das ohne Severus niemals schaffen würde, so würde er doch alles dafür tun und Narcissa und sein Sohn Draco würden ihm helfen.

Auch wenn sie seinen Geliebten niemals ersetzen würden können.

Fin


End file.
